


she bangs.

by jackiescox (orphan_account)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gay Panic, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, because that as5 talent show made me wheeze so hard I opened google docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jackiescox
Summary: sasha is a foreign exchange student from st. petersburg, russia who needs to let herself hang loose while studying in america. trinity decides the only good place to take her close friend is to a strip club. shea just happens to be the most attractive woman sasha has ever laid eyes on. [ based on as5 talent show, title from the ricky martin song of the same name ]
Relationships: Shea Couleé/Sasha Velour
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	she bangs.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally began to plan this the minute after shea's talent show performance, I have always been such a sashea stan and I am so, so, so, so glad I have an excuse again watching shea on my television set. hope you all enjoy, only a one shot but needed to try something new that wasn't jackie, trinity or figure skating xx

— *.✧

"You need to lighten up a whole lot." 

Sasha starred, completely focused on her textbook that housed all of the information for her final exam of the semester. The Russian sighed, perhaps she needed to take a break and do something that  _ didn't _ revolve around education for once in her life. 

"What? Do you all not have any fun in Russia?" 

"I do not believe we think of fun in the same sentence as strip clubs, especially the women." 

The Russian could only cock a brow when Trinity, her roommate from Florida, had suggested that they go to a strip club late, on a Friday night after completing their final exams for their university in Chicago. 

Trinity smirked as she applied a layer of red lipstick across her lips as she spoke about the obvious cultural differences that the Slavic woman had compared to the American. The blonde listened intently as she flipped her shoulder length hair behind her neck. 

Chicago was quite nice but Sasha missed everything about her hometown; she missed all of the ballets she would see on the weekends and her parents tea shop and all of the little jewels of living in Eastern Europe that were simply missing as she was staying in the United States. 

"Well, at least I can smile at the women if we go," Sasha hummed out as Trinity insisted that they were indeed going to go; the brunette mentioned something about her close friend from high school working at the establishment. 

"You can stare at all the women, no one is judging you, they're there to entertain and make sure you have a good time." 

Sasha nodded, unable to truly encapsulate how relieved she felt that at least in Chicago she could be open about her sexuality. 

Russia was the complete opposite, it was utterly silent when it came to the topic of sexuality and gender rights. 

The newer generation of Slavic citizens were beginning to slowly form their own opinions on the previously Orthodox and conservative society that still existed within most of the Eastern European region but in America she felt at least a bit more safe.

The ease knowing that when she walked down there would be a pride flag hanging above a bar and the Russian could smile and continue her day walking down the streets as if she was a normal human being. 

Of course it wasn't perfect; it never would be but it was certainly a decent upgrade compared to her home country. 

"Is your girlfriend going to come with us?" 

The question smacked the Floridian sideways, her mouth agape as she quickly closed it. Trinity sighed aloud, reiterating once more that Detox was not her girlfriend and only a close friend.

"I don't know, close friends don't just kiss everyday outside of my classroom," Sasha winked teasingly before the brunette yelped. She felt Trinity immediately grab her wrist and push her toward a different area of the room and a different topic of conversation.

Sasha groaned aloud as she let Trinity shove her along to their large closet, almost as if she was watching to see what the blonde would pick as appropriate and stylish for their night out together. 

Trinity would shake her head, telling her to edit her outfit and go back to the closet before the both of them had settled on a knee length, white dress for the blonde paired with one of the many, expensive and extensive shoes that Trinity had stuffed under her bed. 

Sasha felt nice enough though a bit underdressed for the occasion. She complained for a few minutes as she fixed her hair, attempting to muscle her way through all of the curly strands clouding the front of her face. 

"I'm trying to make you look good for my friend girl, she's been dying to meet you since she saw you on my Instagram." 

The Russian felt herself scoff in the moment, perhaps it was a bit rude considering that she had yet to have even met Trinity's friend. 

However, the concept of falling in love from a heavily edited, drunk social media picture seemed a bit odd to the Russian. Sasha plastered a sweet smile across her face trying not to think too much of the comments. 

"Боже, помоги мне," the blonde said before she stared at herself in the mirror, alone as Trinity was in the living room getting herself ready. 

_ Maybe it won't all be bad. Maybe I am just overreacting.  _

The idea of Sasha watching women in short, revealing clothing purely for fun made her brain absolutely riot with the clashing forces of internalized homophobia and absolute gay liberation she had felt bestowed upon her recently.

"You ready to go?" 

Trinity's voice undeniably loud even as she stood in the center of the living room, a good distance away from Sasha though the Russian nodded, her voice attempting to quip back a loud response. 

"Yes, one minute," the blonde finally responded clearler as she dabbed on the final touch of eyeshadow and applied just an extra layer of her bright red lipstick; perhaps her roommate would somehow be right all about this matchmaker idea she harbored.

"Let's go, I know we're gonna be late if we don't rush out the door," the Floridian shouted as she saw Sasha rush to put on her pair of borrowed high heels. 

"I am ready, we can finally leave." 

— *.✧

_ Maybe Trinity was about all of this. _

Sasha was beyond floored; she was utterly entertained and enjoying the spectacle of the partially or almost nude women that danced around the stage. 

It felt quite empowering to the blonde who would occasionally point out her money and hand it to the various women who would pass by and give a wink and a smile knowing that Sasha had tipped them.

"I am in awe," Sasha giggled as she covered her lips, Trinity looking calm and collected, as if this was absolutely nothing new for her. "We have clubs in Russia obviously but I had never gone to one." 

Trinity smiled in response though her eyes were on the stage, glued to the costumes and entertainers even if she had specifically come to support Shea.

"I like the atmosphere, I am definitely here for my friend mainly though." 

It was as if Trinity's words had been just the thing to predict the appearance of the woman that she had manifested all night towards. 

The Russian's head whipped forward and towards center stage as Trinity's friend took to the stage with a short but beautifully tailored red, leather ensemble.

Her bright red, matching, obnoxiously high heels matching along with the general theme of the outfit as she stood in the middle of the stage, the other woman's eyes completely shining with passion and hope as far as the performance had gone. 

Sasha felt her heart stop the moment she saw the woman on stage. All of her thoughts seemed to disappear once she focused on the lady in red who seemed to already have stolen her heart.

Two minutes later: Sasha felt aroused.

Five minutes later: Sasha felt intoxicated.

All of her money seemed to disappear in a whiff as she kept handing it to that woman in red. She sometimes saw a peak of a smile as she would come, brush their fingers and take the tips. 

Sasha was glad she hadn't taken a huge wad of cash otherwise she might've absolutely given it all up to these performers. Despite all being incredible in their own right, the Russian her heart pace in a different rhythm watching this specific set. 

She could hear Trinity giggle at times, perhaps she saw the Russian completely head over heels, captivated by her close friend. The idea that this woman had even taken an interest in Sasha purely from a photo made her stomach churn.

The brunette beside her had been cheering and giving her friend all of the support since the performance had started but especially once the pole was busted out on stage.

"Oh my god," Sasha whispered, it felt almost  _ wrong _ to be seeing this, her brain seemed like a giant, scrambled mess of extreme attraction and the internalized homophobia that always seemed to keep the blonde radio silent. 

The Russian girl could've watched this for the rest of her life however it was over in the next five minutes. Trinity immediately stood as she grabbed Sasha's hand firmly insisting that they go and greet Shea before some other program was to begin. 

"She's not working?" 

"No," Trinity replied completely exhausted as she pulled along the blonde, determined to make this relationship somehow happen even if they had not formally met.

A series of trespassing doors and various hallways later, they arrived at what must've been her friend's designated room. The brunette immediately knocked and yelled out for her friend, trying to catch her attention from the other side of the door.

There was silence for a few moments before a slight peak in the door opened, a small squeak before it busted open wide, the woman from earlier squealed. 

"My best friend of course," she teased as the two hugged tightly, Trinity rolled her eyes though the two began conversation about how great the show was, how amazing she specifically was. The Brunette turned to Sasha as she gently pushed her body towards her friend.

"Shea, this is Sasha, my roommate." 

"Sasha, this is Shea," Trinity smiled as she finished introducing the two, the Russian swallowed her breath making some kind of attempt to not look like an utter deer in the headlights.

Shea however, seemed surprisingly enough, in the exact same position as Sasha. Neither of them spoke though they shook hands, a tight hold around their fingers as they smiled at each other.

There must've been radio silence since Trinity felt the need to cough loud, obnoxiously. Shea and Sasha must've both given her a dirty glare, as if she was absolutely wrong to interrupt the silence working up between them.

The brunette snickered, "Jesus, I need a drink, I'll let you both stare at each other," she grinned as she waved goodbye to Sasha and Shea. 

The Russian's expression changed drastically knowing that she now has to volley with a woman who, without even speaking to her, had stolen every bit of confidence she had.

"Don't be nervous," Shea said instantly with a soft smile, a  _ caring _ smile, "I won't do anything bad unless you want me to, you have my word." 

Sasha covered her mouth before she laughed sweetly, Shea giving a wink before her hand slipped into the blonde's, their fingers seemed to instantly interlock as the stripper pulled her along in what must've been her private area. 

"Just so it's a little more quiet and you won't be as anxious, I know the atmosphere can be much especially if Trinity just dragged you here." 

"She did," Sasha said as Shea snickered in response, pulling out her chair for the Russian girl to sit in. "It was a very good time though, you were my favourite." 

Shea seemed completely honoured, a slight flush appeared across her cheeks as she took the dollar bills she had stuffed down her chest and put them into the red piggy bank that sat on the vanity. 

"You liked my performance?" Shea said as she slipped comfortably into her other chair, legs crossed and completely confident. Maybe it wasn't her intent to be so captivating but every word and movement had Sasha silent, as if she needed to be studying what this woman was doing constantly.

"It was great," she stuttered out as she locked eyes with Shea, who seemed to thrive off the compliments Sasha kept throwing her way.

"I like to think it was a good sexual awakening for somebody," she joked as they both laughed inside the room. Sasha gently tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear as she realized that  _ she _ was the one who had the damn awakening.

"Certainly, you are very beautiful, it was very nice to look at you for such a long period of time." 

That must've been the closest thing to a coming out Sasha had ever felt, maybe she had over shared in the moment but her anxiety seemed to be replaced with complete nerve. 

"You're so sweet," Shea whispered as she turned to the mirror, still keeping conversation going as she began to fix her hair and take out the stray hair pins that were stuck or floating around. 

"So Trinity told me you're an exchange student, how long are you staying in Chicago?" 

Sasha sat up straight, her posture a bit too formal compared to Shea who had her heels right on the vanity, her entire body leaning back in the chair completely mellowed out. 

"I am staying for the entire year, I may transfer just so I can finish my degree but I do not have anything set in stone yet." 

Shea nodded, Sasha appreciated the bits of eye contact that she would make to make sure the Russian knew she was listening. It also gave the blonde an opportunity to study her face just a bit more. 

"Sorry if my accent is an issue," Sasha whispered just loud enough for Shea to immediately turn around as her fingers had been twirling strands of her short, dark red hair.

"It's never an issue, you speak clearly, I understand you babe," she responded seriously as Sasha only seemed to be hung up over the fact Shea had already slipped in a pet name for her. 

Maybe it was a slight overreaction, she probably did this to all her friends or the clients and people who sat in the club, watching her but Sasha would take what could get out of the experience. 

"You're from Russia right?" 

"Yes I am, St. Petersburg," her face brightened, she could never not gush over her motherland even with its many faults and problems. She prayed that this wouldn't be some kind of an intervention or interview about the political world in Russia. 

"That's so awesome, I went to Moscow for a few days since I was in Prague with Trinity a few years ago," Shea admitted with pride before she gently licked her finger before she snatched a picture off the mirror. 

Sasha tilted her head curious before she gasped, her heart melting at the sight of the coloured picture. Trinity who looked exactly the same, just with lighter coloured hair and Shea, who looked just as beautiful as they stood in front of Red Square. 

"I love this," the Russian responded as Shea smiled, implying that she wanted to one day go back but perhaps to a different city when things were a bit more cooled down. "I understand, it is a bit tense currently." 

Sasha nodded, insisting that she would be nothing but happy to take the American to her hometown. Shea licked her lips as she took out the final bobby pin that had been locked into her hair.

"My, my, making a date already for the both of us?" Shea teased though Sasha apologised immediately thinking that she had overstepped some kind of line with the idea of taking Shea to Russia one day, possibly.

"Oh no! I was just kidding around, I would love if you took me one day, it would be wonderful," Shea cleared up before Sasha nodded stupidly, feeling utterly embarrassed by this interaction due to herself and herself alone. 

"Besides who wouldn't want a gorgeous, blonde, Russian girl taking them around their hometown?" 

Sasha's face turned an even brighter shade of red as Shea spoke so kindly of her, perhaps her embarrassment wasn't  _ completely _ in vain. 

"The honour is all mine." 

The excessive flirting went on for almost half an hour, Trinity probably was just sitting at the bar, scamming men who thought she was straight for free drinks.

Sasha and Shea spoke about their childhoods and how the Chicago native had gotten into the business and how badly she wanted to go back to school despite the fun and money she made at the club. 

"I'm saving everything so I can go to the same university, I want to finally study business." Sasha smiled heavily, not only was Shea beautiful but she also was extremely intelligent and kind? Perhaps she might owe Trinity a drink later for forcing the two together against their own will.

"Business? That's so wonderful, I am in International Relations right now so maybe not as interesting," the blonde admitted bashfully though Shea seemed completely mesmerized by her current major.

"Oh so you're smart,  _ smart _ ." 

Sasha laughed, not exactly knowing what that response entailed though Shea went on and on about how important politics were and how the state of the world would depend on not only citizens but diplomats who had  _ that _ power and freewill.

"I think I fall in love the more we talk," Shea joked as Sasha winced, she knew it was a harmless, humorous reply but she secretly hoped that  _ somehow _ one small bit of what she had said was coming from a place of truth. 

_ The fact I am crushing on a woman in a strip club. Perhaps I do need to have more fun after all. _

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead, I am here to answer your burning questions," Sasha comfortably replied.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" 

The Russian coughed, thrown for an absolute loop the minute the words left Shea's lips. She knew it was genuine curiosity, it was just something of a casual question. 

It had to be since the Russian had slipped in almost twenty minutes ago that she was definitely somewhere under the gay scale.

"No, I have never kissed a woman," she admitted shyly as she pulled down her white dress, the sweat building on her forehead as they opened up this topic.

"I can kiss you!" Shea jumped in much to the blonde's surprise. The stripper grinned, as if it wasn't a big deal and she just wanted to help Sasha get over that loop immediately. 

"You're acting like I can't see the way you looked at me when I was performing, the way we stare at each other in this cramped dressing room," Shea began as Sasha stood completely still, listening to the words flow out from her mouth. 

"I'm just saying we have serious chemistry is all," Shea hummed as her hand gently ran through Sasha's hair, adjusting all of the little curls that poked out from her head. "I would absolutely kiss you, no strings attached." 

Sasha desperately wished she had taken up Trinity's offer on alcohol during the performances, she could've had some kind of liquid courage. 

The Russian was silent as Shea still stared, completely hungry and wanting as their eyes continued to lock, neither of them even daring to break eye contact it seemed.

"You can kiss me," the words slipped out as Shea immediately took her up upon that offer as they gently brushed lips, Sasha then felt as if her nerves all magically disappeared under the kiss. 

The Russian felt her arms lock around the other woman's neck, gently pulling her in as Shea felt comfortable enough to sit directly on her lap. 

Sasha tried not to completely lose her mind, wanting to stay cool and collected as they locked lips. There were so many things the Russian thought about doing but she knew the right thing was to stay silent and let the much more experienced woman lead.

Shea's lipstick mixed with Sasha's much brighter, red pigment and the blonde couldn't help but smile between the various pecks. 

Even as the kiss deepened and Sasha felt herself completely hypnotized, full of enjoyment she couldn't help but laugh at the fact just half an hour ago the Russian had apologised for everything that might've been even slightly awkward. 

Shea pulled away for a brief moment, just to ask if Sasha was comfortable and doing alright; worried that she was taking this at a pace far too fast for the Russian's own liking and enjoyment. 

"No, keep going," Sasha replied as she stared up at the other woman, her hand gently mangled through that perfectly styled red hair. 

Dumbfounded, Shea laughed though Sasha felt her impatience begin to slip through as she smashed their lips together again. 

"I like you a lot Sasha," she whispered as if the statement was far too intimate to express as they were in the middle of a very hot, very incredible make out session in a damn strip club.

"I like you very much as well," the Russian replied as she fixed Shea's lipstick, her finger brushing across her skin to make sure the stain didn't stay on the top of her lip. "I don't know why I was surprised you were such a great kisser." 

Shea giggled, biting down on her lower lip as her hips seemed to press right up against Sasha's chest. "Well, I don't want to say I have a lot of experience but it's  _ definitely _ a skill I've learned," she teased. 

"It is a good skill to have." 

They both smiled, leaning in again before a loud knock at the door terrified them both, Shea jumped immediately out of her lap and the chair as she headed for the door. 

She looked angry that someone had even disturbed her time with Sasha. 

"It's just me you bitch," Trinity replied before the Russian had to snicker at the irony of their friend being the one who had so kindly interrupted them. 

"I can tell by that voice," Shea teased as Trinity smacked her shoulder, the two laughing about as the brunette asked how Sasha was doing.

"I am all fine and good." 

"Great because I am extremely tired," Trinity whined though the Russian understood and couldn't complain, they still had classes tomorrow afternoon so they had to depart sometime. 

"You okay if we leave?" Trinity asked before Sasha got up knowing that despite all of the kissing she still had to wake up for her own classes. 

She glanced over and saw the slight disappointment on Shea's face though she held it together and composed herself perfectly to say goodbye to Trinity, the best friends happy to have even gotten a chance to see each other. 

"Nice meeting you Sasha," the words leaving her lips as she slipped a piece of paper into her fingertips, the Russian smiled as the two hugged gently.

The expression across Shea's face read, very clearly,  _ "I want to see you again."  _

Trinity and Sasha left the club, arm in arm as they walked together on the streets, the Floridian breathed in heavy as she groaned absolutely, still not used to the cold and temperatures in the city. 

"It is not that cold," the Russian said though she knew she couldn't talk much considering she was from one of the most frozen places on the planet. "It is just a bit of wind and chill."

"Girl where I'm from there is no chill, it's just desert heat and humidity!" 

Sasha gave her jacket to her roommate who looked beyond thankful as she wrapped the leather jacket around her shoulders and arms. 

Her brain seemed to only replay the footage of her makeout session with Shea, she hoped that the piece of paper wasn't just some kind of cryptic message and that it was some form of contact so they could see eachother again. 

Trinity skipped across the sidewalk as the Russian pulled out the miniscule piece of paper that she had still been holding in her bra. 

She opened it, a smile growing across her face as she read to herself the message on the paper; 

* * *

_ You thought I wouldn't leave you something? Here's my number, call me anytime you want to reschedule and have a proper makeout session xx _

* * *

Sasha held it close to her heart as she closed her eyes in utter euphoria, as if she was a small child who had received the best gift of her life.

The Russian stuffed it back in her bra, keeping the thought in mind; her heart beat at an irregular pace knowing that Shea wanted to kiss her again. 

"Maybe I don't miss Russia so much afterall..." 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @leljaaa , comments very much appreciated :-)


End file.
